Klaine Week Drabbles
by Klaine forever and ever 3
Summary: A Drabble collection for Klaine week. THERE WILL BE SMUT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hey guys!

So it's officially Klaine week and I thought (cause I haven't posted in AGES) that I would do a drabble everyday this week for Klaine week!

In case you didn't know the themes have all been pre set and if you have any questions go on tumblr and look up the page! The themes for the week go as follows:

Monday 11th March : Early Klaine

Tuesday 12th March : Skank/Badboy AU

Wednesday 13th March : Fairytale AU

Thursday 14th March : Naughty & Nice

Friday 15th March : Anniversary

Saturday 16th March : Wedding

Sunday 17th March : Reunion

Ok guys just a warning that this will contain probably a lot of smut so if your not into that then I wouldn't read this as the first one is kinda their heated make out after their first kiss (ya' know the one that got cut off) so yeah I'll stop talking now and get onto the actual Drabble! Enjoy!

* * *

Practice makes perfect

"We should practice."

A completely innocent sentance by itself but paired with my witty comeback, it's far from PG.

"I thought we were."

We crashed together lips locking and teeth clashing while inexperienced toungues battled for dominance.

_"Kurt!" _

God I love Blaine's mouth. His gorgous breathy moans and how he's actually surprised that I'm sat in his lap. And loving every fucking moment.

"Is that your phone or are you just happy to see me?"

I started attacking his neck as soon as I said that, hiding my blush by trying to make as many hickeys as possible.

"Why haven't we been doing this for months, _God Kurt!_"

Just what I was going to say. Oh well. Might as well make some use of my wasted words.

"I don't know. But how 'bout you stop talking and make up for lost time?"

Ok, did I really just say that? Oh god. I bet he's going to dump me now for being so forward. Wait! What even are we?

"Whatarewe?"

Oh god! I need to breathe or he won't be able to understand me at all! What if he says no? Oh god. What if-

"Hey guys have you seen- woah!"

You have got to be kidding me.

"Thad! What are you doing here?!"

Kill me now. Then kill Blaine. At least then we can haunt those stupid cockblocks together.

"Uh, I, uh, I gotta go!"

Coward.

"I guess I better go."

WHAT?!

"I'll see you later in our dorm, Boyfriend."

Did he just-

He did.

The sneaky bastard.

* * *

A/N

Ok so there you go guys! It's a bit short and I'm not sure about my portrayal of Kurt- I think I've made him too bold- but oh well! The show must go on! Until tomorrow! Farewell and please review!

Devoted klainer out XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey guys! I ain't got nothin' to say. So heres chapta' two!

* * *

Deathtrap

Burning. After two days of being in a public school again I've already been slushied. Twice. It's the bowties, isn't it? God, I wish I'd brought more gel with me. And clothes. I'm gonna go out there looking like a rainbow-coloured Borat.

"Hey! Wha' you doin' in here?"

Oh. Yeah... This was The Skanks bathroom, wasn't it? Shit.

"Yo Borat! I'm talkin' to you!"

Holy shit. It's Kurt Hummel. Head of The Skanks. The most gorgeous guy in existence and the only guy I know who can pull off black skinny jeastreaks neon pink hair streaks.

"Uh, I-I'm s-sorry. I-I'll j-just go."

Ugh. I'm such a coward.

"... Wait."

Woah... Did he just sound... Concerned? What the hell is going on?

"Look Curly, for a dweeb, you're actually kinda hot. No, more like smokin'. Hows about you let me make you ova' and we'll go from there. Deal?"

Was-was he asking me out?

"Okay."

Shit. Did I just say that out loud? Sweet mother of Mary, he's smirking. _Smirking! _What the hell have I done?!

"Well, let's get that rainbow slush outta your hair, its only gonna get worse. Then while I go and destroy the people who messed with my property, you ditch the bowtie. Got it?"

It was the bowties.

* * *

A/N

Not my best that's for sure and it's quite short, but oh well. Until tomorrow dear readers. Ciao.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Hey guys! I'm going to be posting a new chapter of Mismatched soon so stick around!

* * *

"Oh! Oh Blaine! W-What if someone s-sees us? S-Sir I don't think this is wi-NNGH!"

"Kurt. Sweet beautiful _sexy _Kurt. Stop worrying so! And enough with the whole 'sir' crap. When we are alone and in the eyes of me you are not my servant. Got it? Now, stop wriggling or else I'll take my fingers out of your ass and pound you without any prep, and I'll do it so hard you won't be able to walk for a week. Do you understand me?"

Kurt gulped. Ever since the Prince got him on his 17th birthday, Blaine had had this - infatuation with him. Not saying that the feeling wasn't mutual but it isn't deemed 'proper' for a prince to develop feelings for his slave. Oh sorry! That's not what they call it is it? No, they call it being a servant. Make it sound like they chose to be there. Like they could leave. Like th- SWEET MOTHER OF MARY!

Kurts thoughts were cut short as he felt Blaine's giant dripping member press against his tight little hole.

"God Kurt! You're so _tight! _I can't wait to start pounding you."

Kurt whimpered at that and then moaned loudly as Blaine bottomed out.

"You have no idea how gorgeous you are so you? Do you?" Blaine slapped his ass lightly as Kurt whimpered. "Good boy. Now. You're gonna sit there and take this like the good little cockslut I know you are, ok?"

At the tiny noise of consent that passed Kurt's lips, Blaine shifted his hips and started pounding into Kurt.

The only noise that was made was the creak of the springs, moans, and Kurt's insistant "Ah Ah Ah" ing.

Blaine gave a loud cry as he released his seed, painting Kurt's inner walls white. A few seconds after, Kurt came with a shriek and spend all over the sheets.

"Happily ever after?"

"Happily ever after."

* * *

A bit short but oh well! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Hey guys! Here's chapter four!

* * *

Here kitty, kitty

Kurt liked to think that he was completely innocent and ignorant to all things sex related. And then Blaine found the lion and lion tamer outfits in the back of his wardrobe.

"Oh Kurt."

"What? What is i- oh crap."

"Kurt wha-what is this? And please, _please _tell me it's what I think it is?"

Kurt was at a loss for words. Never had he imagined that he would use role playing in his relationships. _Never. _And yet here he was, about to put on an attachable tail, that does so by using a butt plug. And there Blaine was. Looking utterly gorgeous in tight, short gold shorts, a tie and holding a whip in his right hand.

"Now, kitty. You must do as I say, got it?"

"Mmhm."

"What was that?"

"Yes sir" Kurt said cheeks flushing.

"Good. Now I want you to turn around so I can put your tail on."

Blaine teased Kurt's tight, puckered hole with the plug until he finally gave in and pushed it all the way in, causing Kurt to mewl in pleasure.

"You like that kitty?" Blaine challenged

"Yes sir!"

"Hm. Someones a bit too eager. I think they deserve to be _punished._" Blaine punctuated his sentence with a sharp twist to the plug, pressing it right against Kurt's highly sensetive prostate making Kurt yelp.

"Hush!" Blaine commanded, slapping Kurt's ass with the whip.

"I think I need to fuck you raw kitty. Then maybe you'll learn."

Kurt whimpered.

"Yes, that's what I'll do!"

In one solid movement, Blaine pulled out the plug, and slid in his cock, making Kurt shudder and moan.

For the next few hours all that could be heard was the moans increasing in pitch and the sound of skin slapping on skin as Blaine pounded into Kurt three times from three different angles, leaving them spent and exhausted.

* * *

A/N

Bit short but oh well! Reviews are love so please leave me some!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Hey guys! I have a fic request! If you like supernatural and smutty fics you should read The Sidhe (pronounced Shee) by Chazzam. Happy two-year-aversary klainers!

* * *

Anniversery

"Baby. Baby wake up. It's time to wake up."

Kurt had been trying fruitlessly to wake Blaine up because it was their anniversary and he wanted to say it from the rooftops. That and he was horrifically horny and wanted sex.

Once that simple fact was admitted to himself, Kurt had an idea. He had prepped himself already, thinking it would take less time to make Blaine living to the world once more, so, in one swift motion Kurt straddled Blaine and sank down entirely on to Blaine's cock, whimpering in pleasure.

Moaning softly, Kurt began to bounce up and down on Blaine's member, which was hard and leaking inside him.

Kurt began to pick up his speed as he felt the - now familiar - tightening heat pooling low in his stomach.

"Oh fuck, Kurt!"

Kurt bent his head to look at Blaine and take in his appearance. His hair was sleep-mussed and his eyes glazed over and dark with lust and need.

"Oh crap, I'm so close! How long have you been doing this Kurt?" Blaine asked breathlessly

"About twenty minutes."

"Holy shit! I'm gonna- I'm gonna..."

"Do it! Fill me up Blaine!" Kurt cried desperately

"KURT!" Blaine gave a strangled scream, and can long and hard, without even realizing that Kurt hadn't bothered with a condom.

"Blaine!" Kurt came after a few hard thrusts down on Blaine's - now soft - cock, splashing streaks over Blaine's chest and chin.

"Shit."

Kurt chuckled softly.

"Happy anniversary baby."

"Happy anniversary my dashing fiancé."

* * *

A/N

Yep, it's finally the moment we've been waiting for, the two year anniversary of Klaine! Now I'm gonna ask y'all somethin' and I want you to try to do it ok? Can you please PM or review and tell me if you too are guilty of watching the Come What May and Makeout videos an obscene number of times (I know I have!)? Ok so if you do that then I'm gonna put up two polls on my account for you to do ok? So do it!

Please review!

Devoted (and endgame) klainer out XD


End file.
